


The Ant Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, here ya go ploot, im in voltron hell save me, korean ants, plot what plot?, this is based off that ant thing on tumblr, voltron crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: .what..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lance_the_fuckboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/gifts).



> No regerts

Lancw McClian was walking thrugh the park when he saw it. Keith Kogan was lyinh on his tumy on the grond, ear presed aganst the dirt.lanc crouchd down bside him an whisper in his other ear. "WHAT THE FUCK U UP TO KOGAY" He screec in his ear. I lied. He didn't crouch to whispr. He crouch 2 screm. Keeh screm bac "LANCE MCKLANCE STFU IM TALKING TO THE ANTS". Lanc surprise. "The fuck?" He aske, sitting on keihs back. "The ants,,,,,,, are talking 2 me." He whispr, vv quietl. "How1!?!!?/?!/?!/1/" Lan askk, concerned over hs rivls curren state. "Idk my bro,,,, they just,,,do?" He said, then he said "The ants want to ttal to u 2 lancey-boi"  
"Don call me lancey-boii pls" lanc sai b4 presseng hid ear 2 the grnd. The ant crawl in his er. It spek. Very quit. But when it spek, it wasnt englis. "The fucc?????//////???/////?///?/?/??/???//?" EKth laufu. "U dumdum. They spak in korean."

**Author's Note:**

> Many regerts


End file.
